Sleepovers, Snuggling and Sensitive Skin
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Blaine discovers something about Kurt the morning after he stays at Dalton for a sleepover. He has very sensitive skin.


_Wow. I'm such a rebel. I wrote a fanfic about two guys during Chapel. Nuff said bout my religious views :P_

_WAIT No I am a proud CRISStian HAHA yes I stole that from the fellow fanfic author ProudCRISStian. Go check out their work-WAIT first, read this random story I wrote. Then check him/her out._

_Oh and I wish CP Coulter would hurry up... :( I've had no Glee and no Dalton for too long :(_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Blaine groaned as his eyes cracked open. He couldn't make out what was right in front of him, as he'd taken out his contacts the night before and his glasses were somewhere...

The junior squinted, trying to separate the white and the pale skin colour his face was pressed into. Sleep started to creep back into his lids, sliding them shut. He was almost asleep when something vanilla wafted up his nose.

Vanilla.

Kurt smells like vanilla. His shampoo smells like it.

Holy crap.

He was staring at Kurt's chest, and his arms were not wrapped around a pillow. They were wrapped around Kurt.

Where the hell was he?

He was lying on something soft, but it wasn't his bed. He tried to move his face out of Kurt's shoulder but the sunlight attacked him again. Then he remembered.

Sleepover.

The juniors in Warblers had invited Kurt over to have a sleepover in the junior commons one night and save him the trip home. There had not been any alcohol, thank god otherwise they'd have their butts kicked right out of school, but somehow amongst the laughter and video games he and Kurt had fallen asleep.

In each other's arms.

How the hell did THAT happen?

Blaine was trying to think when he felt Kurt run a hand through his gel-free curls. He resisted purring in delight, settling with a mumbled, 'Morning Kurt.'

The boy froze mid-stroke. 'Crap. You're awake.' He started to pull away.

'Oh no, please don't go. You're nice and warm and smell really good.' Ohmygod. Did Blaine really just say that?

He tried to wrap an arm around the junior, but Kurt jolted back, and together they fell. Blaine grunted as he landed on top of the small boy, glaring at the single mattress they'd tumbled off. Fortunately it was already on the ground, but nonetheless it wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world to fall on the ground.

'..ugh.'

Blaine remembered he was still on top of Kurt, and pushed himself up a little, knowing he wasn't nearly as light as Kurt.

'Sorry.' He grunted, kneeling over him. Well, he was kinda of straddling him, and their faces were still very close.

Blaine, his body still asleep, lost his grip above Kurt's shoulder and slipped. 'Oh crap.'

'God Blaine, how much do you weigh?'

The curled junior rolled off of the boy, his knee catching across Kurt's flannel PJ's. 'Not all of us are you Kurt.'

'Good because if they were this world would be too bitchy.'

Blaine smirked, pulling Kurt's singlet towards him. 'Yes, we can only handle one Kurt Hummel. And even then...'

Kurt swatted him and tried to roll away, but Blaine grabbed him by his tiny waist. 'Where are you going?' He whispered warmly, expecting Kurt to giggle. He did not expect him to scream.

Kurt rolled into a tight ball and peeked at him under his arm.

'Did you just...?' A grin spread over his face as he realised what happened. He gently pressed his fingers into Kurt's side, wiggling them as Kurt squealed and flailed in delight.

'You're ticklish!' Blaine exclaimed, straddling Kurt again so he couldn't get away. Kurt blushed but had no time to say anything as Blaine repetitively tortured him.

Determined not to be completely helpless, Kurt reached over and grabbed a pillow, bringing it forcefully across Blaine's face. The boy fell on his side, accidentally pulling Kurt on top of him. Now Blaine was the one blushing.

Kurt wore a cheeky smirk as he held the pillow over Blaine's face. 'Payback bitch.' Kurt murmured as he brought the goose-feathers pillow down. There was a muffled "Oomph!" before Kurt found himself being rolled back onto the mattress, feebly fending off the curly-haired boy. He briefly wondered about the state of his hair before realising that for once, he didn't give a damn.

'Ohmygod guys get a room!' Nick muttered, diving under a pillow. Not that it did much to drown out Kurt's squeals of hysteria. 'I'm gonna get you.' The junior panted as they collapsed alongside each other, catching their breath. They caught each other's eyes and burst out laughing. Kurt curled up into a ball and giggled as Blaine went red.

'WTF are you two laughing at?' Daniel muttered, eyes bloodshot from playing video games all night. Kurt just pointed at Blaine's face, who had yet to catch his breath.

'He's a tomato!' The junior giggled. Daniel rolled his eyes good-naturedly and picked up the Wii remote. Blaine took a huge gulp of air and burst out laughing again. Nick caught sight of his flushed face and started laughing too. Soon all 6 of them were spontaneously laughing.

'What are we laughing at again?' Someone yelled before cackling in utter hysteria.

'I have no idea anymore.' Kurt whispered as he clutched his side, a stitch stabbing into his side. He stared lovingly into Blaine's hazel eyes. A sharp tingling feeling settled in his stomach as the boy gazed back. Rough fingers brushed his cheek, drawing a blush to their surface.

'You really are beautiful.'

Kurt smiled, sheer joy radiating off of him. The laughter around them dimmed as their lips brushed grins pressing into each other. They grew serious, not noticing the boys' wolf-whistling and clapping. Kurt finally pulled back, lips swollen from their contact.

'And I thought kissing Rachel had been good. But this, well, this was a real kiss.' A shy grin spread over Blaine's face. It was perfect and adorable-but Nick had to ruin it.

'OHMYGOD GUYS GET A ROOM!'

* * *

_I think this was inspired by the fact my guy BFF is ticklish and is always screaming 'STOP TOUCHING ME' because I love to tickle him. its so funny to watch his face :)_

_I know, kinda of WTF worthy, but meh. It was Chapel. What was I honestly supposed to do? Pay attention? *scoffs in disbelief* :P_

_And btw, no offence to religious peeps. One of my BFFS is strongly religious and we get along very well. Though it was funny when I was at her place for dinner and I started eating and she's like "Umm, Kate, we say grace.' Well I couldn't exactly spit out my food now, could I? :D_


End file.
